Danger Rising
by Dark Knight7
Summary: In a world of Corporate warfare, Bio engineering, and mistrust, survivors must pull together to live through one companies viral horror.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: The storyling in this is very RE like, however the mutants, the virus, and the characters I came up with on my own. The plotline I give credit to Capcom to, enjoy. This is for your own enjoyment, have fun. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- Danger Rising Chapter 1  
  
  
  
He watched as the bead of sweat slowly dripped down his hostage's forehead and onto the chrome barrel of his forty-five-caliber pistol. The total look of hopelessness and fear evident in his hostage's eyes caused Zander to blink his own Crystal blue eyes in self-loathing. What had become of him? A terrorist? No. A mercenary-lap-dog? It seemed so? Or, a man willing to do almost anything for fame and money? Bingo. Zander watched with a kind of curiosity, as the sweat of the embassy worker's fear slowly dripped into, an ever growing, microscopic pool on the tip of the barrel, of what would probably become the same man's death in a short time. How where the negotiations going anyway? Zander cast a glance over at his teammate nearest to him; the comrade merely mimicked his gaze, but remained silent. Zander's dirty blond spiky crew cut was now clinging to his forehead, Zander saw the red dot tracer on his own chest, the New York S.W.A.T. sniper was probably waiting for Zander to screw up, panic and pull the trigger, or for a split second take the gun off of the hostage's forehead. In either scenario the sniper would end Zander's eighteen-year- old life in a heartbeat. Zander breathed nervously. Looked at the grunt he had just looked at and asked the disgruntled terrorist: "Hey, Robinson, How the hell much longer until Bragand gets back from negotiating?" there was no reply, "Fine. Fuck you too!" Zander finished off, and ended the conversation. There was whimpering in the corner as a beautiful young secretary, around Zander's age was crying; she was soon silenced however by a swift cold-cock to the back of the head from Vanderall, who Zander really hated. "Vanderall, what the fuck are you doing? Leave the poor girl alone. It's not her fault she was here for this, crying might actually keep her from doing something rash, you fucking moron. So smarten up and stop being such a dickhead all the time, before I come over there and stick my combat knife so far up your ass....", Zander was cut off by Bragand coming into the room carrying a mid sized gym bag. Bragand's shifty dark brown eyes overlooked the situation as he played with his bushy upper lip hair. A 44. Magnum was strapped to his side, the glinting chrome reflecting the envy in Zander's eyes. "Treeze, Are you causing trouble again?", Bragand asked with a knowing look to his shifty eyes. Zander tensed a bit. "No sir; I was just..." Zander started but was cut off. "I honestly don't care what it was Treeze. I have much bigger fish to fry right now than team squabbles. The negotiations have failed. It seems the New York PD needs a more convincing form of persuasion." The look of total self satisfaction on Bragand's face totally sickened Zander on an internal level, this guy was really as sadistic as the stories some of Zander's old fighting buddies warned Zander. Was Bragand really willing to kill so many people including himself just to make a few government officials quiver at the thought that people like Bragand still walked freely in the streets. "Bragand, you've got to be kidding me! You're not seriously gonna use that weapon, are ya?" Zander asked in a state of total disbelief and shock. Bragand merely replied with a knowing look at the teenage mercenary. {Oh, shit.} Zander thought. Bragand lowered the gym bag on the floor, reached down and unzipped. The device he pulled out was an odd one. It had to hourglass shaped tubes on either side of a keypad, with wires going in and coming out the top. Inside the hourglasses was a murky greenish yellow liquid. There was a small square of C4 in the bag as well. Zander's eyes widened "Chemical explosive!" He hissed in a raspy voice, "I did not sign up for this mother fucking bullshit. The fucking paycheck is no good to me if I'm a fucking corpse." "Oh, and just what are you going to do Zander, Walk out the front door, or jump out the window?" Bragand asked with a kind of quizzical amusement in his voice. "No," Zander said, "I've got something a little more Antonio Banderas up my sleeve." Zander said as he began. The first thing he did was kick off the hostage he had been holding, pushing both himself and the victim out the snipers shot that had just brought up tile chips. As Zander was flying side ways through the air he let a few shots of his own ring out hitting dead center in Bragand's forehead, coincided by a splatter of crimson fluids and gray matter out the other side of Bragand's thick skull, dropping him dead instantly. Bragand's body hit the bloodstained tiles like a ton of bricks. The Chaos.. Had begun.  
  
"Damn it!" Sileena cursed as her shot missed the person she had her rifle trained on. Still, she was certain she had seen him fire off a shot as he had leapt out of the way; or was her mind playing tricks on her? No. It could not have been. He moved, and he took a shot at one of the terrorists that was out of her range of vision. Sileena sighed, and turned on her radio. "Hey Thompson, you bitch, did you just see what I saw." Sileena spoke in to the com. Crackling was heard and a female voice that Sileena recognized as her friend Maria Thompson speak up. "Yeah, I certainly did see that" she replied ignoring the friendly insult. "And a hell of a lot more in addition to what you saw." Maria added teasing Sileena over the fact that she was at a disadvantageous viewpoint, not able to see most of what was taking place inside the main meeting room of the NY United Nations' meeting room. Sileena heard Maria giggle a bit. " You're missing it Sileena, my dear, you're missing it." Maria finished off. Sileena was not exactly a patient person, those who new her well, new not to toy with her, or tease her, but she let her good friends get away with it. Sileena breathed in an annoyed sigh, "So, what exactly am I missing, huh?" Sileena asked her partner. "Oh, well, first there's you're boy in there, he seems to have turned sides and is kicking the living shit out of those pathetic little weasels. Second it seems that our guys have taken the opportunity to strike the psychotic bastards. Don't worry that ya missed him S; Jesse'll get him for ya." Maria finished off. The response from Sileena was after a brief pause. "Maria, lets get down there and help."  
  
Zander had been in some heavy action before this, so he was holding his own against these psychos; still though Zander could not shake the feeling that he was taking on the world. These thoughts were soon reinforced by the fact that the NYPD special strike team had just put a battering ram through the door and were proceeding to join Zander's little party. {Great, just great} Zander thought to himself. That wasn't the only thing he was worried about; that chemical; What exactly did that chemical do, and why wasn't Zander's eyes burning out of their sockets or something else unsightly happening to him? What did it do? None of these horrible thoughts did anything to slow Zander down though as he continued to fire a continuous spray .45 auto rounds into the bodies of people who mere moments ago were his "comrades". Yet he was running low on ammo, and the continuous drain would soon see him cold- cocking his way out of this one. The action around Zander was heating up. From the main doors of the conference room the New York special force team was moving in, the leader of the team Jesse walker was at the head of group. They were all carrying H&K MP-5s, and had back up .45s at their waists. Thanks to their entry most of the heat was taken off Zander as the gunmen had turned their attention to the invading strike team. The bullets were flying in almost every direction, and the gunfight was continuing to intensify. Zander was no idiot. He realized that the only way he was going to walk away from this without an appearance similar to that of a used shooting range target was to not fire on any of the squad that had just burst in. Unfortunately for Zander, some of those squad members did not feel the same. He had just barely ducked under the spray of 9mm rounds that had just been aimed for Zander's center mass. Now ducking behind a heavy metal table that had been overturned in the fight, Zander was ready to show the white flag. On the other side of the table a shaky rookie was keeping as steady of an aim as possible on the overturned table. Jesse walked up next to him and placed a calm hand on the gun and pushed the rookie's arm down. Jesse looked at the rookie through the goggles of his gas mask and sighed. "Help the others somewhere else, I'll handle this one." Jesse spoke; the rookie nodded and ran off to find some other team member in need of assistance. Jesse shook his head, this situation was no way to break in a rookie, or then again from the captain of the team, Robert Stinger, it was the perfect way to show the rookie members the ropes. That was just not fair, or at least Jesse did not thing it was a fair thing. "Now." he said turning his attention back to the table. "Where were we?" Zander had made a makeshift flagpole out of a fallen mercenary's automatic rifle and Zander's own white t-shirt. He slowly raised it above his head and in clear sight of who ever were up there. Soon enough Zander heard a voice say: "Okay, throw your weapons out and stand up with you're hand on your head; slowly." Zander did as the voice commanded and stood up. Turning he came face to gun barrel with the strike team member. "Now tell me; why did you change sides against your team members. You were working with them weren't you." The average height cop asked Zander. "Yes. I was. I changed sides because. well. they were going to use a chemical. a dangerous one. as far as I know anyway. look we gotta get out of here ASA FUCKING P." Zander said as calmly as possible. At the moment he and this strike member were out of the fray of the battle, slightly aside from everything else. It was as if the sounds around them had calmed down and they were separate from the ensuing battle around them. "Do believe I trust you for a second?" Jesse asked calmly to the young mercenary. "Of course not." Zander replied knowingly. "Then how do you expect me to believe this whole turning sides thing wasn't staged for some purpose, or that you're not lying to save your own ass?" Jesse asked again in a half cynical voice. "I can't. but you still have to believe me." Zander urged. "Your entire team could be in danger." He added. "Look, even if I did believe you, which I don't, then getting both sides to stop fighting, more especially yours, won't be easy." Jesse said seriously, but without sympathy, he hated terrorists. "Well, it is you're ass that's gonna fry. I don't give a flyin fuck about you or your men. However, I am not partial to dying in this shit hole. You got that jackass? You know you try to be nice and helpful to someone an-," Zander was cut off. "Shut up dickhead, look I don't believe you, that's that. So just shut up and stay next to me, we're getting out of here okay. Does that make you feel better? I don't care. Now lets go, though, I suggest you put a shirt on first." Jesse said with force. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I would like more reviews; but for now I'll keep updateing chapters. Sorry if there's spelling mistakes, I'm writing on wordpad 6.0 so... don't expect much. anyway enoy: Chapter 2: The Viral Awakening.  
  
Around Bragand's body a cloud of green mist was moving off of the liquid smeared all over his bloody corpse. The liquid and the cloud were not affecting Bragand himself, but the cloud was moving over the bodies of the dead near Bragand. In the minds of those dead a spark of new life was activated, a kind of animalistic life, not possessing the memory and intellect of that which it previously had. Now the undead began to rise up and stumble forth, seeking to devour the flesh and souls of those who still possessed a beating heart.  
  
"Hey, Cole, didn't you just plug that guy?" Stewards asked as Cole loaded another clip into his H&K MP-5. Cole looked to see the man he had just peppered along the torso advancing towards him at a shuffling pace with arms slightly outstretched at him. "Yeah, I did." Cole replied, blinking at the seemingly refusing to die man. "He should be dead; I put enough lead in him to kill a bull." Cole added still a bit shocked. "Well it looks like you didn't put enough in him. Plug him a few more times and then come over here; something's up." Stewards ordered Cole. "Right." Cole said sarcastically, Stewards never heard him. Cole took aim and emptied half a clip into the advancing man, the man went into spasms as Cole fired on him, fell down, and only after five seconds proceeded to stand right back up again and advance on Cole. "What the fu-," Cole said, but was cut off by Steward yelling out. "Cole, what the hell's takin ya so long?" Cole merely blinked, turned and ran to where Stewards was. "Hey! Stewards! You AIN'T gonna believe this shit!" Cole called out as he laid eyes on his old buddy. Stewards had ducked behind a corner and had been peeking out around. "SHH! Be quiet, Cole. Take a look at this." Stewards said back against the wall. "But-, what do you mean anyway? No. You have got to take a look at this one." Cole urged Stewards, but to no avail. Stewards told him to look around the corner, carefully. Cole grudgingly complied. What he saw induced him to vomit in his mask. There they were, most of them bearing wounds inflicted by bullets, some terrorist, others members of the police, and others former hostages, they were all partaking in a cannibalistic feeding frenzy on random people in the main meeting room. Stewards had to force Cole to keep his mask on. Cole was urgeing, this time do to his own vomit. Stewards shook his head, embarassed that Cole had lost his lunch so easily. Stewards was a stronger person than Cole, but Cole was willing to fight more readily than Stewards ever would be. "Cole, you go get Walker and bring him here." Stewards ordered, " I'll deal with this." Stewards finished. "Wait man, your missing the point, that guy b-," Cole began but was cut off by the moans of a familiar sort to Cole. Cole turned to see the terrorist he had shot full of lead less than a minute ago shambling down the hallway towards them. Stewards turned and saw it coming, he had been sickened enough as it was. Stewards took aim with his MP-5, breathed out, and fired; pulling lightly enough on the trigger that only one round went out. It shot forth like a wolf on it's prey, hitting dead center in the undead's forehead. The creature stumbled foreward a bit, it took a few seconds for the severity of what had just happened to sink in to the walking mass of impulse. It moaned one last moan, and fell to the tiles in a hard pile. "W-w-wait just a minute here. I must a put fifty or more slugs in that guy's center mass. He just kept getin back up. That dosen't make any sense what so ever. You just shoot him in the head and he goes down like nothing." Cole said with a confused, frightened, and slightly PO'd look on his face. "Well then, just shoot'em in the head to make sure they stay dead." Stewards responded sarcastically. "It dosen't bug you that that guy should most certainly have been dead, but wasn't. Stewards, you ain't human." Cole said amazed at his friends nerves o' steel. What Cole didn't realize was that Stewards nerves o' steel where actually more of a sign that Steward had remained naive to that fact to this point. "You're not seriously saying that these guys are zombies, are you?" Stewards asked looking at Cole with a sarcastic / what have you been smoking / you're full of it / get real expression on his face. "Cause it'd be a cold day in hell before that ever happened." Stewards added. "I didn't say that; but, now that you mention it...," Cole trailed off. He didn't need to finish that sentance. "Ugh, whatever man, just get Walker." Stewards said annoyed, "Let him make the call on this." 


	3. Chapter 3

Danger Rising Chapter 3: SWAT vs. The Horde. AN: Alright Haven't updated in a while. Reveiw me damn it. I'm doing this because I want to see what people think of my work. okay then. I just want to know people are reading.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Just as walker and Zander were walking into the main connecting hall, Cole ran up. "Hey, Captain Walker, you are gonna have one hell of a time beleiveing this shit." Cole shouted. "What is it now, Cole?" Jesse asked pretty annoyed. "I'm kinda takin in a prisoner here." he added pointing at Zander. "Yeah I realise that, but, up the hall, in the conference room, you just gotta see it for yourself!" Cole half shouted. "Geez, man, I'm right here, you don't have to fuckin deafen me." Zander said trying to rub his ears. He then got pulled forward, being restrained by handcuffs and dragged forward by Jesse. As they walked up the hall, they could hear Stewards running and screaming like a rabid hyena down the hall yelling out, "Oh, god. They're coming, they're coming." behind him a mob of the "Cannibals" were following. Jesse's eyes reflected what he saw. The rotten faces of the udead shambling forward, an attempt at sinking their teeth into warm flesh and devour it. Jesse could smell their putrid smell as well. "Hmm, Undead... Zombies." Jesse said in a seemingly unatural calm. Jesse then turn and looked at his prisoner, Zander, who seemed very ingnorant of the danger they were presently in. Jesse undid the cuffs and pocketed them. "Try to run, and I will execute you myself. Got it?" Jesse said. Zander was about to reply, his guns were pushed into his hands. "Fall back! We'll regroup and hold them off in the main lobby. Cole run outside and get back up." Cole ran faster than a river. "What the blue hell is goin' on here?" Zander asked Jesse earnestly. "I was about to ask you the same thing." Jesse replied. **************************************************************************** ****** Most of the squad had fallen back to the main entrance, it would seem that all the members of the squad had a run in of one kind or another with the walking dead, or in their words the "cannibals". Zander, Jesse, Cole, and Stewards just burst out of the entrance to the room from the hallways inside running like madmen. Behind them zombies were coming through the small entrance with a great deal of force. It was like a scene from a Romero flim. As the stragglers caught up the the rest of the group Jesse yelled "Open Fire, you sonsabitches" And they did open fire. Jesse and the rest were catching there breath.  
  
"W-what the hell are they?" Zander asked in between quick sharp breaths. "I know what they are, I just don't wanna believe it." Jesse said in a similar fashion. In a manner similar to water, the zombies now in a wider area spread out, and were moving an incredibly slower pace than they had been in the hall. The suppressive fire laid down by the SWAT team was having the effect of slowing the horde down, but ultimately having no progressive effect towards the teams survival. "Aim for the motherfuckers' heads," Stewards yelled out. The SWAT members must have been deaf or dumbasses or something, they panicked and just began wildfire. "Okay," Stewards said kind of calmly"This looks like a job for the incredible Stew and Cole, then, huh?" "Fuck you." Cole mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" Stewards asked half laughing. Cole enthusiastically gave him the finger. "Just shoot, you damn bastard." Cole said, taking aim, too bad for him, his aim like a cock eyed snail. Stewards was having no trouble getting in head shots. Jesse had taken out his 50A.E. magnum and begun blowing off heads left and right (in front of him now). Zander took in a deep breath and took aim with his two .45 Autos. "Time to go to work." Zander spoke aloud to no one in paticular.  
  
(Oh, and A/N: Cole did get back up. he just ran in to back up Zander, Jesse, and Stewards.)  
  
Zander went to work. He crossed his arms over his chest, then he began to fire, a steady constant repeating fire moving his arms out and wide as he did. In doing this he was connecting with 4/5 headshot accuracy. In one motion he had reduced the hordes numbers by about twenty. After the motion, Zander held his .45s in front of him, Zanders hands making quick angle adjusments and firing as he did each time hitting the head. However, Soon...  
  
CLICK!CLICK!CLICK! "ahh... Holy hell, damn it!" Zander had run out of rounds, then again, actually, so was everone else who had been inside during the raid. The firefight had exhausted their ammo reserves. Zander holstered his handguns. Though Zander had done good to reduce the bulk of the horde, the numbers were still far too much to deal with for the group. Not only that, the horde was closing in on them. Zander was breathing harshly. He turned to his left and saw a SWAT taking aim and only manageing to panick, Zander shruged reached over and: "YOINK" Zander said as he did just that to the SWAT 's 9mm. "Hey, That's mine." The SWAT complained. "What?" Asked Zander, "It's not like you're gonna use it anyway." Zander took aim and began to fire, careful to give only headshots out, he really couldn't afford to waste the ammo. Left and right zombies were falling limp, but the horde still boasted dozens. Now, the horns blew, and the cavalry arrived, and in this I mean the SWATs on the roof came in through the skylights. There were cheers among the remaing SWAT who had been fighting the horde up till now. Among the fresh fighter's were Maria and Sileena. The next ten minutes was the bloodiest anyone in the room had ever seen. The fighting intensified and the SWAT and the zombies faced off. Safe to say the SWAT were losing men. Only with Jesse's precise orders were the SWAT able to do what was needed to get rid of the horde. When the number of zombies was zero Jesse looked over at Sileena. "Remoro, cuff him and bring him out to the wagon." Jesse said indicating Zander. She nodded and walked over pushing Zander face first into the wall, now with his hands behind him she began to put on the cuffs. Zander was fighting back until he noticed HER form. He smirked, and thought{ahh, screw it, it't better than a bullet to the head}. "Ya know, sweetheart, you can cuff me anytime you want to." he said in a flirtatious tone, which given the circumstances, showed just how immature Zander was. "Just shut up, scumbag, or I'll personaly interrogate you, and, I'll make sure it really hurts." Sileena responded angrily. "You promise?" Zander asked innocently, causeing her to groan and violently pull him off the wall and push towards the exit. Jesse looked around at the unbelievable carnage. "Hey, Stewards, get a clean up crew in here." Stewards nodded and ran off towards the exit. As stewards left a six foot two muscular man walked in, he had a combat shotgun hanging off his waist. Bob walked up beside Jesse and patted him on the shoulder. "You did good Walker, I'm impressed." Stinger said. His dark brown eyes shining with what Jesse could only describe as pride. It sickened Jesse. "Good, huh? I lost over half my team and a quarter of the back up." Jesse said in a could sarcasm. almost yelling. "Easy Walker, You got the job done that's all that counts, now, isn't it." Robert said smiling. "Yes, sir." Jesse said regretfully," I suppose it is."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Alright end of Chapter 3. 


End file.
